


An Unexpected Meeting

by ramenkuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenkuns/pseuds/ramenkuns
Summary: Sylvain walked into his room, plopping on his bed from exhaustion. He had just returned from the Garreg Mach ball which was more than taxing. So many ladies, how could he have danced with just one at a time? Well, easily, he didn’t want to dance with any of them. There was only one person he wanted to share this night with but couldn’t. He didn’t even see his face at the ball. Was he even there? Now that he thought about it, Felix didn’t seem much of a dancing type even if it was a tradition.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 23





	An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know it takes me forever to write new fics, sorry!! School is whack. Anyway here's some sylvix fluff! I haven't finished the route but hopefully I've done them justice! Also thank my boyfriend for the idea to write sylvix! <3

Sylvain walked into his room, plopping on his bed from exhaustion. He had just returned from the Garreg Mach ball which was more than taxing. So many ladies, how could he have danced with just one at a time? Well, easily, he didn’t want to dance with any of them. There was only one person he wanted to share this night with but couldn’t. He didn’t even see his face at the ball. Was he even there? Now that he thought about it, Felix didn’t seem much of a dancing type even if it was a tradition. Sylvain stared at the ceiling above him as images of Felix ran through his mind: a smile, how warm he is, how he can act so coldly yet be so cute, the way he hid his face when embarrassed, so many images. He knew he had it bad, but to the point he didn’t want to be surrounded by  _ women _ ? If anyone knew this they’d wonder where the  _ real _ Sylvain went.

_ Knock knock. Knock knock.  _

“Who could that be?” Sylvain mumbled to himself. He dragged himself off the bed and groaned.  _ Knock knock knock.  _ “I’m coming!” Sylvain yelled. He opened the door with a swing. “What!?” There stood Ingrid, shocked at the sudden yelling in her face. “I-Ingrid! Uh, hey! Sorry.”

“Well I hope you're sorry,” Ingrid scoffed. “If you came quicker I wouldn’t have knocked so aggressively.” 

“We just finished the dance. My feet hurt, Ingrid, c’mon!” Sylvain whined.

“Right, okay,” Ingrid said. Sylvain stared at Ingrid, eyeing her up and down, something wasn’t right. “What?”

“What do you mean what? You’re the one at my door. What is it?” Sylvain asked. 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry, getting yelled in my face must’ve distracted me,” Ingrid chuckled. She held an envelope out to Sylvain. “Here, I was told to give you this.” Sylvain took the envelope and examined it. It was blank, no writing, nothing fancy on it whatsoever, just a plain old envelope that felt like it had something in it. Sylvain stuck it to his nose and sniffed it. “Okay, I’m definitely not taking it back now,” Ingrid said. 

“Who’s it from?” Sylvain asked.

“I dunno. Dimitri gave it to me saying to give it to you.” 

“His highness!? What could he possibly want with me?”

“Hey, I’m just the delivery boy - uh - girl. Don’t ask me.” They stood in silence for a moment as Sylvain continued to examine the envelope. Questions rolled through his mind. “Right well, goodbye, Sylvain,” Ingrid said awkwardly and took off. 

Sylvain shut the door and sat on his bed again. He opened it slowly scared of what was inside. He pulled out a piece of folded up paper, done very nicely. “What the-? Yeah this looks like Dimitri did it. Still can’t imagine what he’d want with me, though.” Sylvain unfolded the paper and looked at the writing. He got close then backed up again. “Yeah this looks like his writing too. Let’s see. . . Come to the third floor of the monastery? Huh? All the way up there? That's a weird meeting spot, even for his highness.” Sylvain sat for a moment, taking in the letter. What could Dimitri possibly need at this time of the night? “Might as well go, I don’t wanna keep him waiting,” Sylvain sighed as he stood up. He groaned from his body aching. He opened his door and looked outside at the moon. It shone bright and full on his face, then he looked around not seeing anyone.  _ Maybe this trip will be worth it _ . 

***

Sylvain huffed and puffed as he walked up the last flight of stairs to the third floor. He sat on a stair for a minute, catching his breath. “This-” Syvained huffed, “- This better be worth the walk.” After a few minutes he stood back up and inhaled deeply then let out a loud sigh. “Was the monastery always this big? It feels so much bigger,” He said to himself as he reached the end of the staircase. Sylvain saw the moon above him before he fell to the ground. “I really shouldn’t have ran all those errands before the ball. . . Now here I am. . . On the third floor of the monastery feeling like death. And the last person see me is gonna be-”

“Sylvain?” A voice said as Sylvain heard footsteps coming close to him. They went from a walking sound to a running sound. No way, it couldn’t be.

“Felix?” Sylvain turned his head to see feet in front of him. He looked up and there he was, shining like a moon god, Felix Fraldarius standing over him. He looked slightly annoyed as usual. “Felix wha-” 

“Why are you lying on the ground?” Felix asked. 

“Because I’m tired. Wait, why are you here?” Felix didn’t answer and just clenched his hands into fists. 

“Here.” Felix put a hand out for Sylvain. “Get up.”

“But the ground, it’s so nice and cold,” Sylvain joked. 

“Get up, stupid,” Felix said. Sylvain chuckled before he took Felix’s hand and slowly got back on his feet. “Why are you in so much pain? The dance wasn’t that bad.”

“I ran a lot of errands today for a lot of ladies okay?” Sylvain dusted himself off. “I’ve basically been on my feet all day. Plus, I had to lift a bunch of heavy things!” Silence. Sylvain looked at Felix who was scowling at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Felix nearly stomped away and stood at the edge of the balcony. He folded his arms and the wind blew his hair gently. Something was  _ definitely _ wrong.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sylvain asked, starting to sound desperate. “Are you mad at me? Where’s Dimitri? He invited me, right? Please don’t tell me I missed him I came as fast as I cou-”

“He didn’t invite you, Sylvain,” Felix snapped, raising his voice. “I did. Can’t you get the hint? I know you’re actually smart but I swear sometimes you’re so fucking stupid.”

“Wait what? But the letter and the delivery. . . “

“I set it up, don’t you get it?” Felix turned around, his face filled with rage but he was blushing. “I wanted you to come all the way up here, Sylvain!” 

“Huh? B-but why?” Silence. “Have you been up here all night?”

“No, I went to that stupid ball first.”

“What? I didn’t even see you.”

“Of course you didn’t. You never do. It’s always about those pretty girls, right? As long as you have them you’re happy?”

“Felix, wait I-” Sylvain went to put a hand on Felix and Felix slapped his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me!”

“Fe…” Sylvain looked concerned and defeated. “I-I’m sorry alright?”

Felix breathed in and sighed. “Yeah, whatever. Look let’s just cut to the chase,” Felix sighed again and approached Sylvain. He took Sylvain’s hands and put them on his waist, he then put his own hands on Sylvain’s shoulders. 

“Felix?” Sylvain questioned. “I thought you didn’t like this kind of stuff.”

“I don’t like the ball, dummy. I can’t dance with. . . Well, you get the idea. . .” Felix curt his head as his cheeks turned red. Sylvain smiled softly, Felix was complicated but he could read him like a book. Felix turned back and looked at Sylvain, “Hey, don’t look at me like that.”

“Felix,” Sylvain chuckled and he leaned his head against Felix’s. “I couldn’t dance with who I wanted either.” The two gazed in each other’s eyes for a moment until Felix looked down in embarrassment. The two began to slowly dance around the floor. “You know, the whole time I was there, every girl’s face I just imagined she was you instead.” 

“That’s kind of weird,” Felix said, trying to hide a smile and still looking away. 

“Maybe just a little bit.”

The light shone on both of them as they quietly danced. No sound but the crickets around them. Slowly but surely, Felix found himself leaning against Sylvain, both with their eyes closed. Who needed music? The silence was already filled with their love for each other, whether they said it or not. 

“Hey,” Felix said. 

“Awe you ruined our silent moment,” Sylvain chuckled. 

“Shut up. Can we go back to your dorm?”

“Can’t we stay a little longer?”

“You were dying to go back earlier.”

“Well, that was the me then, this is me now.”

“It’s been like twenty minutes.”

“Felix, I’m trying to be romantic,” Sylvain sighed.

“I know that, silly.” The two chuckled. 

“Fine we can head back,” Sylvain said. 

“Mind if I stay over?”

“You're always welcome, Fe.”

The two stopped dancing then held hands. Sylvain smiled brightly at Felix, who didn’t wanna show how happy he was so he looked grumpy instead. The two headed back to towards their dorms. 

“Hey Felix,” Sylvain said. 

“Yeah?” Felic replied. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

Silence for a couple moments. 

“You’re stupid,” Felix said as he covered his face with his arm. 

“I know,” Sylvain laughed. “I know.” 


End file.
